


Just Because I Don't Smile

by emc257



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emc257/pseuds/emc257
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren just wants to make sure that Levi is alright, and Levi gets annoyed at how wrong Eren is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because I Don't Smile

**Author's Note:**

> So a little back story on this one-shot  
>  I work at a summer camp, and I noticed that if I am not smiling, even for a second, the kids will ask me why I am sad. They seem to think that smiling equals happy anything else equals sad. I just thought it was cute and wanted to place Levi and Eren in that situation

Levi felt eyes follow him around the dining room as he made his way to his seat next to Erwin and Hanji. He already knew who’s eyes stalked him, but looked up from his dinner anyway to meet bright turquoise eyes. It was not uncommon for Eren to stare at him, especially during meals, but Levi could see concern in the boy’s eyes.

Levi gestured for Eren to come over to where he sat. He watched as the boy said a quick word to his friends before standing up. Ignoring whatever Hanji was crackling, Levi watched Eren walk across the dining hall, loving how the boy would swing his hips as he walked.

When Eren reached where Levi sat at the edge of the table, he kneeled down so he was looking up at Levi, one hand was on the table and the other on the back of Levi’s chair. Levi looked down at the boy, who still had concern written all over his face.

“Are you alright Captain?” Eren asked.

“Why on earth would I not be?” Levi asked sarcastically. He had not been expecting that from the boy, but was touched at his concern.

“You just look sad.” Eren shrugged standing up, knowing that this conversation was going nowhere. Levi just shook his head in confusion as Eren walked back over to his friends.

 

Levi was on his hands and knees scrubbing a corridor floor that no one seemed able to clean properly when Eren came up to him, squatting down in front of him. Levi sat back on his heels and pulled the handkerchief he had tied around his face away. He frowned at the boy, who had his head titled to the side and big ass turquoise eyes filled with concern again.

“What the fuck are you looking at? If you have time to be just sitting there you could be cleaning.” Levi said, but Eren did not move form his position.

“I was just wondering if you are alright.” Eren asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Levi rolled his eyes, not this crap again. Levi wasn’t sure when Eren had got it in his thick head that he was sad, but now that he did it didn’t seem like he was going to let it go. He was just Hanji had put Eren up to this, she was always butting into things that she shouldn’t.

“I’m fucking perfect.” Levi said. “Actually I would be even better if people could get their shit together and clean properly.” Levi said harshly. Eren just looked at him with patience eyes.

“Are you sure you alright? You look sad.” Eren said hesitation in his voice. Levi let out a deep sigh of frustration. He pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten slowly. He would need to ask Hanji how he could learn to put up with this bullshit. He had never been in a relationship before, so was not used to having someone constantly trying to look out for him.

“Yes, I am fine. Go do whatever the fuck you are supposed to be doing brat.” Levi said waving his hand to dismiss the boy. He watched as Eren stood up slowly and walked away, carefully not leaving boot prints in Levi’s freshly washed floor.

 

They were in the middle of training when Eren pulled Levi to the side, away from where anyone could hear them talk. Eren hand on hand wrapped in Levi’s shirt by his collar, Levi placed his hands on Eren’s upper arms. The boy looked upset and Levi was worried. It was not normal for Eren to pull him away from a group. They had not made their relationship public yet and he didn’t think Eren would compromise that. Whatever that had Eren worked up must be important.

“What is it, brat?” Levi asked harshly. He was still not very good at being comforting, but knew that Eren would understand the underlying message. Eren looked down at Levi, and Levi silently cursed their height difference, knowing that it would only get worse as Eren was still growing.

“It is just…” Eren said but hesitated, biting his lower lip. He went to place on hand on his face, obscuring it, bit Levi pulled it away intertwining their fingers. “It is just, that you looked so sad.” Eren continued looking determined. “You know you can talk to me if something is bothering you, right? You always try to keep those things from me, but I want to help you.” Eren said no longer looking hesitant.

Levi dropped his hands away from Eren. He saw Eren flinch at the lose of contact and realized his mistake. He was basically confirming Eren’s suspensions even if they were unfounded. He quickly lifted a hand up, placing it on Eren’s chest. This seemed to help the boy settle.

“Eren, I swear to you that nothing is wrong. I am not sad, I am not upset and I am not hiding things from you.” Levi said, but could see the hurt and distrust in the boy’s eyes. The boy was like a book, all of his emotions were easily read in those big doe eyes. Levi wanted to dispel those emotions from Eren’s eyes. He didn’t want to be the one that caused the boy to suffer more. That was not why he had given in to Eren’s love confession.

“You need to trust me, brat.” Levi said in a hushed tone. “If something is wrong I will tell you.” Levi said before returning to training, ignoring the knowing look he got from Erwin.

 

One night Levi cornered Eren in an empty corridor. He had Eren backed up against a wall, one hand on either side of Eren’s head so he did not try to escape. Eren was looking at him with desire in his eyes, but Levi had not cornered Eren for the reason Eren wanted. He was done with the brat’s stupidity.

“Why do you always ask me if I am sad?” Levi asked, the seriousness of his tone snapped the horny teenager out of his desire filled gaze. He looked at Levi with his brows knit in confusion. Levi couldn’t help but think Eren’s confused face was cute, with the boy biting his lower lip lightly.

“Because you look sad.” Eren answered simply. Levi gave him a blank look, not following. Eren took a deep breath realizing he had to explain himself more. “You never smile, which means you are sad.” Eren explained giving Levi a pitying look.

That was one look that Levi could not stand getting from anyone, especially not Eren. He didn’t want anyone’s pity nor did he need it. In order to remove the look from the brat’s face, Levi grabbed the collar of Eren’s shirt and pulled him down with a small tug.

Levi lightly kissed Eren on the lips, wrapping his arms around the boy. Eren leaned into his touch, leaning into Levi’s chest. Levi broke away from Eren and buried his face in the boy’s soft chestnut hair. They stayed like that for a moment, Levi rubbing his face in Eren’s hair like a cat marking its territory. Then Levi lifted his head, placing his chin on the top of Eren’s head, so Eren’s face was pressed into his chest.

“You are an idiot you know that?” Levi said suddenly breaking the comfortable silence. Eren broke away from Levi giving him an offended looked, but Levi put a hand up to silence the boy’s protests. “Not smiling does not always mean people are sad. You can be happy without smiling.” Levi said reaching out to stroke Eren’s check. Eren tilted his head into the touch, but did not looked convinced.

“My mother told me that when people smile it means they are happy.” Eren muttered looking down. Levi sighed and pulled Eren’s face back up so they were looking into each other’s eyes.

“Not everyone is as open with their emotions as you, brat.” Levi said “You would think you would know that about me by now,” He said before kissing Eren again this time more fiercely. When he broke away he said, “Besides how could I be sad when I have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Please leave any feedback you have.


End file.
